dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * thugs Other Characters: * Dickles "Ink" employess Locations: * A junkyard * Alan Scott's apartment * Dickles "Ink" Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Henry Kuttner | Penciler2_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = Martin Nodell | StoryTitle2 = Doiby Dickles Enters High Sassiety | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * "Amanda" * "Zenobia" Other Characters: * Locations: * Maw Mousse's wagon lunch * Grand Central Station Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Henry Kuttner | Penciler3_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker3_1 = Martin Nodell | StoryTitle3 = The Gambler | Synopsis3 = The beginning of the story recounts the life of Steven Sharpe, who tried to prove to his girlfriend Helen that he was an honest man and not a habitual gambler like his father and grandfather, only for her to run off with a local punk who won a large lottery. Walking home dejected, he tried to save what he thought was a child in the path of a runaway armored car, only to discover it was nothing but a doll he'd risked his life over. Deciding that only idiots try to make their way honestly, he robbed the car and decided to embrace his heritage as a gambler and take daring risks to get ahead in the world as a costumed criminal. One such risk is hanging around a street corner where his own wanted poster hangs, however two of the people hanging around at the same time are Alan Scott and Doiby Dickles, who realize the notorious Gambler is in town and set out to capture him. They hurry to the stock exchange, deducing that to be the answer to a riddle posed by the Gambler ("Where can you lose your shirt on a blackboard?"). One of his underlings stages a panic with fake dropping prices on stocks, creating confusion for the gang to steal cash and bonds unnoticed. The heroic duo arrive to interrupt the Gambler's scheme, but the gang manage to escape when the Gambler surprises Green Lantern with a derringer that fires not bullets but bursts of ammonia gas. The Gambler's next job is to appear as a contestant on a radio quiz show and then stick up the studio, but Alan Scott is an engineer on the program and again intervenes as Green Lantern. The Gambler turns his trick gun not on the hero but the program's audience, forcing Green Lantern to surrender and accept the Gambler's proposition that the spin of a labeled top will determine if the Gambler frees Green Lantern or eliminates him. The spin is interrupted when Doiby Dickles suddenly barges in, and the Gambler escapes again by creating a smokescreen with his gun. The next day the Gambler plans to rob the safe at a horse track when flares he sets off start a stampede with the horses and distract everyone else. Green Lantern shows up again as the Gambler had told him where he'd be as a bet. The hero uses his ring to lasso the stampeding horses and then turns the horses on the villain's gang, knocking them insensate, and blasting the Gambler himself before he can escape again, the villain's luck having finally run out. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Helen * Pool-room Charlie * Stock investors Locations: * A store * Stock market * Municipal race track Items: * * Gambler's Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Jolaine Publications, Inc. * Also appearing in this issue of Green Lantern Quarterly was: ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith | Trivia = * In this issue, across several pages, there are footnotes with phrases encouraging the American people not to waste certain items in order to finance the Allies so they can win World War II. | Recommended = | Links = }}